Do You Fancy Ice Cream?
by FryskyWhiskey
Summary: Ice Cream means much more than she thought.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: the characters are not mine, they belong to ABC network and waner bros. I'm still getting used to the characters so be gentle with me lol. All the mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

—

Frankie didn't like Emma one bit but seeing her kissing Will made her heart hit the ground. Yes, she was a complicated woman and she was not always open with her feelings (well change that _not_ _always_ to never) but she really thought that after this mission they could maybe talk about ... something.  
Frankie didn't realize that she was still on the same spot so when Will saw her things got even more complicated. Will big eyes were looking at Frankie with so much regret of what had just happened but Frankie made her poker face and got out of there like if nothing had happened.  
Got on the motorcycle as soon as she could before Will could catch her. He was impressively fast but she was more, he called for her even run for a bit but it was no use.

She was gone and so were her feelings.

Will went inside and before he could say something Emma just wished good luck, said a little 'sorry' and left.  
So many things could have happened today so different and he had to ruin everything he had with Frankie.

In the next day Will and the team were talking about a new case that had just come in about a Greek guy that was planning on planting a bomb at the most historical place of Greece.  
The team would have to go there and catch him before he plant the bomb, Ray is already buying everyone tickets and Jay is packing is mini robots or sidekicks as he calls.  
Standish is playing a video game, Susan seeing and studying all their covers when Frankie enters the bar.

The team not knowing that something is wrong starts to explain to Frankie what will happen in Greece, Will is in his office when he ears his team, that seconds ago was quite, speaking very loud. He gets out of his office to see Frankie talking with Susan and both packing their things to Greece. He walks towards her and expects some awkwardness but Frankie acts like nothing happened, which in his opinion is bad.

The team decides to put their things on the truck but Will catches Frankie's arms before she moves. She takes brutally her arm away from him and looks at him.

'What?'

'We need to talk about what happened'

'Nothing happened'

'Yes, it did and you know it Frankie so stop pretending, I'm here to clear things up'

'There's nothing to clear up. I'm actually glad that it happened, made me realize how stupid I was being.'

'Stupid? About what?'

'Nothing, it's not of your business. Like I said everything is fine'

'No, it's not - Frankie come back here! I wasn't finished talking!'

'I know but i was'

Susan had listened to everything and even if she wasn't there yesterday she had an idea about what this fight was about.

Flying to Greece was pacific and calm except for the tension that everyone could feel between Will and Frankie during the trip.

Standish knowing better keep things quiet before _his_ _parents_ decide to shoot him or something. Jay didn't feel like anything was wrong he liked that everyone for a change was in silence. Susan was just waiting for things to get nasty so she could make popcorn and enjoy the "movie" and Ray had no idea of what was happening as always.

They land on Greece airport, went to their hotel and started to get ready for the first part of the mission, going to the party where Kacper Kazan was having a great time with his family before he planted a bomb on Athens and run away.  
Standish was mad at Will for making him stay in the van once again with no action. Getting all ready to go and get Kacper Kazan, so he won't plant the bomb, plan A was on.

Will enter the party with Susan and Frankie with Jay. Even though Susan wanted to see what would happen with Will and Frankie it was the best if their personal issues didn't get in the way of this important mission where a lot of lives could be in danger.

Walking and mingle in the party was something Jay hated to do, he hated human beings, well expected one human of course but he was definitely hating this mission. Frankie was drinking and mingling too trying to ask a few questions about the man she wants to find but apparently, she had found out that he was a little late to the party.

In one of her attempts to ask a few more questions Will decided to talk to her about what had happened.

'Are you ready to talk now?'

'No, like I said early there is nothing to talk about!' Turning to get away from this conversation Will took her arm and turned her into his away again.

'We need to talk sooner or later'

'Fine then it's later! We are on a mission at the moment and the last thing I need is your emotions getting the best of you'

'My emotions are not in the away of this mission, the guy is not even here yet so we can talk'

'Actually, this time I agree with Frankie, you guys have plenty of time to talk about this after this mission'

'Really Suze you are on her side now?'

'I'm just the only one who has no idea of what is happening?'

'Shut up Standish'

'I have no idea either'

'Guys this isn't the time or place'

'Glad someone is on my side! Thanks Ray'

'Everyone shut up! This mission is too important and from what I'm seeing in the security cameras Kacper Kazan has arrive.'

'Jay is right guys, he is on the north part of the party, anyone there?'

'Yes, me and Frankie are right in front of him'

'Okay let's get into action!'

'We want him alive Frankie!'

'You are no fun'

—

A/N: so my second attempt on Whiskey Cavalier show I hope I'm doing justice if not please comment and say what I could do better :)

I had to search for Greek names and surnames cuz I'm not Greek and I don't know any so if it's wrong I apologize, also English is not my main language so I apologize for all the mistakes. Second chapter and final will be up tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

—

'Frankie—'

'We will talk later Will, now we have a mission to finish'

'Fine!' He wasn't fine, quite the opposite but who cares at that point.

' ? Hi my name Madison Rodgers and let me tell you sir that I heard amazing things about you. Could I offer you a drink?' Frankie says in a sexy voice.

'You can offer me the whole bottle beautiful' he flirts back. Walking towards the bar, Frankie gets a little touchy and takes his phone just in time Will walks by her and she hands him the phone without anyone nothing.

Will walks towards the van where Standish and Jay are and gives them the phone so they can steal all the information they can. How the bomb was built and where is it going to be at.

While Frankie is distracting Mr. Kazan, Will is at the food table eating his jealousy away, well he's trying anyway.

'We got it guys, the bomb will be planted tomorrow at five pm.'

'Where Jay?'

'Unfortunately, we aren't finding any information about that but we are looking through everything we can'

'We need a little more time, maybe Frankie could sleep with the guy and get the information it would be easy peasy for her' Standish says waiting for a hi five from Jay but getting none, instead he gave him a dead glare.

'Hell NO, that won't happen and won't be need. We can think of other solutions to distract him'

'I don't mind doing it' Frankie finally says something.

'Where is Mr. Kazan?' Susan asks.

'He said he needed to use the restroom' Frankie says in a monotone tone.

'You are not doing it' Will says angrier than before.

'You're not my boss and even if you were I wouldn't care. Mission comes first no netter what'

'I am your boss and I'm telling you no!'

'You're NOT my boss, we are co leaders so that means we are both the boss so if you can do the mission just take yourself out of it. If I have to do this by myself I will. Fiery out' after she finishes she takes out her comms and plays the mission by her rules.

'Dude that was a low blow, you know that you're co leaders and knowing Frankie she will take that in a wrong way. You better fix it before it gets worse.' Ray says surprising everyone by how mature it sounds.

'You're passing too much time with Susan'

'Shut up Standish, I'm proud of him!'

'Of course, you are' Will says with a little laugh. 'You are right guys I cross the line before and now Frankie is going to do things at her own way.'

'Just apologize Will.'

'I will try while I'm here.'

Frankie keeps all night flirting with Mr. Kazan and even if Will is jealous the guilty that he is feeling is much worse. He keeps all night looking at Frankie interaction with the Greek guy until Jay finally says that they have everything.

'We got it guys, we can return the phone' Will walks towards the van without anyone seeing him and takes the phone from Standish hands. Walking back to the party his heart breaks when he sees that Frankie and Greek guys are dancing together very close. He remembers how Frankie didn't wanted to dance with him in Italy while he asked questions about her family, he understood and still does but seeing her smile and dance and talk with someone else breaks his heart.

He makes is way towards Frankie and at the same time someone goes on stage to congratulate Mr. Kazan on his 35 birthday.

"Great is a birthday party" will thought.

When Greek guy joins the other on-stage Will sees that as an opportunity to talk with Frankie.

'Jay mute me' as soon as he does, Will walks the final steps towards Frankie.

'Hey—' he tries to give his best smile but doesn't reach his eyes. ' Jay and Standish got everything from this phone, we got a location, the time and how to disassemble the bomb. Good job partner!'

'So now we are partners?' She says sarcastically. 'If my memory doesn't fail you said that you were my boss'

'I know and I'm ashamed. I'm so sorry Frankie. I was jealous and saying that was a low blow and so not true.' He said looking to the stage where Greek guys were all happy talking about something that he didn't care.

'You had no right to be jealous after what you did' she says furious but in a hushed tone so no one could hear them.

'I know! And about that I'm sorry too. I wish I had seen that coming and stopped before her lips came to touch mine but – I don't know what happen I just freeze, and then I saw you on the door and – I'm sorry. Can we talk about this in the hotel? I really want to explain'

She looks at his face and sees that in fact he blames himself for everything that happened and that he really wants to fix things. His puppy eyes are pleading for her to say yes, but can she? After everything they been through she really thought that — she thought what? That he would wait for her forever? They really need that talk even if it means to have her heart break a little more than already is.

'Okay. We will talk at the hotel' she says casually without showing any emotions because if she does he will start to puke rainbows and unicorns on top of her and that's not what she needs right now. They have a mission to finish.

Smiling again he gives her the phone and walks away. She doesn't smile back, what he said to her really hurt her and only because she was starting to think of this team as a family including Ray.

After the Greek speech about something she didn't heard he walks in her direction with a big smile on his face. She hugs him and congratulates him for his 35th birthday and while doing that puts his phone back on his pocket, unfortunately he thinks she is making a move to grab his butt so he asks her if she wants to get out of there and get a little more action somewhere else. She politely declines and before he knows it she isn't there anymore, he lost her in the crowd so even if he wanted to follow her, he simply can't.

Back on the hotel room Frankie gets in and sees will on the couch with his hands on his head.

'I thought you would be at the party to spy on me while I talked to our target' she says archly.

'Okay, I admit I deserve that. But I trust you and should have trusted since the beginning of this mission. I'm sorry.'

'No worries boss, you're forgiven' she says while she walks towards the bathroom.

'I'm not your boss! We are co leaders. Like I said before it was a low blow when I said that and once again I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that.' She looks at him and says nothing then she turns around and enters the bathroom closing the door behind her. He hears the shower so he decides to sit down and wait for her. 

After 15 minutes that seemed like 1 hour she finally gets out of the bathroom and sees him on the couch just like when she first got here. Seem like a deja vu.

'About Emma—' 

'I don't care Will. You can do anything you want with your life' 

'What happen was a misunderstanding! I don't like her. I like you and I want to be with you!' He says rising his voice for the first time.

'Then why I caught you two kissing? Because you like me that much uhm? Makes sense'

'She kissed me, it's different. I was surprised just like you were and after our talk I would never do something like that.'

'After our talk in London I told you that nothing could happen between us—'

'Then why were you there?' He challenges, he knows why but wants — no — he needs to hear her saying and finally accepting her feelings for him.

'We can't control our feeling Frankie' he says gently after seeing open and closing her mouth a few times.

'I thought our talk meant nothing to you' she says shyly.

'It hurt when you said that nothing could happen between us but I was willing to wait for you. I will always wait for you.'

'I thought that too but then I saw her kissing you and all that thoughts went away and were replaced by dark ones'

'I'm sorry Frankie. Really, I didn't know she flew from London to NY and I was caught by surprise when she kissed me. Can you please forgive me?'

She didn't answer him. He walked closer to her invading her personal space. She didn't take a step back or kicked him on the nuts or slap him. He took that as good news.

'What were you doing at the dead drop that morning?'

'After our talk and saying that I couldn't be the girl you get ice cream with I — I changed my mind, I was mad with myself. I want to be the girl you get ice cream with but I'm not ready as you are and I don't want to hurt you' it's the first time that Frankie opens up about feeling with Will and he can't contain his excitement. His smile is wide and his eyes are shining and he wants to kiss her so bad.

'You can be that girl Frankie. No matter what happens between us you will always be that girl I'm willing to wait for you even if it takes time.'

'I was there with two ice creams and I was going to tell you if you fancy ice cream for breakfast'

'We can still make that happen!' He says excited.

'It's 22:00 so it won't work'

'Well we can do tomorrow morning before we leave for the rest of the mission. What do you say?'

'Okay that will be fun'

'Great it's a date then'

'A date?' She asks very shy. They were still sharing personal space but none of them seem to care at the moment and seeing will exited made Frankie exited too and very happy.

'Yes, a date, after everything I think we can both say we are almost at the same page. Well I'm a few pages ahead but I will wait until you catch up. And don't worry I will puke my rainbows and unicorns on Susan'

'Good because I still can't deal with that but I will get there' she says smiling.

'Meanwhile what do we do until morning?' She asks with a smirk. She knows he will back off and she wants that opportunity so she can surprise him too.

'I was thinking maybe we could watch a movie or maybe since it's a little late and tomorrow we need to get up early we can go to sleep.'  
Like she was expecting, he backed away.

'Well I was thinking maybe we could do something else' she says mischievous.

'Like what? You want to get out and see Greece?' He asks confuse.

'No, I want this' she says putting her hand on his butt and closing the distance between them. The kiss was supposed to be gentle but after a few seconds she feels him getting hard and starts to smile very proud of herself by how fast she can get a reaction from him.

'Take that smirk smile out of your face' he says offended but not really after 2 seconds he smiles back and kisses her again.

Being smaller than Will doesn't pay off at the moment so she takes him to bed and start to undress each other.

30 minutes after their love making pass and he cannot believe that he is finally sleeping in a bed during a mission.

'I can't believe it' he says.

'I know right we were definitely better than I thought.' She says smiling but joking.

'No, I mean I'm finally going to sleep in a bed after so many missions. Trust hotel couches suck' he says ignoring her sarcastic comment.

'Wait we just had sex and you say that you are very happy for sleeping in a bed?'

'Yes—' he says smirking back. 'But I'm really happy, extremely happy about the activities we did a few minutes ago. And what you call sex I call love making, it's very different and you know it'

'I—'

'Don't worry boo, even if you can't admit it yet I will be happy.' She punches his arm for that.

'Ow! Don't you think I have enough marks? Your nails took skin from my back.' He says dramatically.

'I didn't see you complain before' 

'I'm still not complain boo, just presenting facts' he kisses her head and puts the sheets on top of them.

'What do you think you are doing?' She asks.

'Well we need to sleep because tomorrow we will have a full day so I'm putting the sheets on top of us before we fall asleep and then wake up because we are too cold.

'Okay but I'm still not done with you. I just thought you needed to recover a little bit after all you aren't getting younger.' She says playfully.

'I will show you who is Old' he says getting on top of her.

'That's what I like to hear' she says smiling. 

—

Getting ready for their date after showering together they decide to warn the team about they leaving the hotel. She puts a summer dress and white all stars and he decide to casual as well with blue pants, white shirt, black jacket and back vans. Together they walk away from the hotel at 8:30 and walk around the village and only stop for the ice cream.

'So, Frankie, do you fancy ice cream?'

'Yes, I want a chocolate chip cookie one. I will find us a table' and with that she walks away moving her hips a little more than it's needed. 

—

**A/N: It's all for this fic but I will write more **** stay tuned. Thank you for review it was appreciated! To all the fans out there keeping the show alive I want to say thank you, and to all the writers out there writing fanfiction I want to say congratulations cuz there is a ton of amazing stories.**


End file.
